An Older Heart
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: When Peter meets a girl that is a mirror image of himself, chaos suddenly breaks out. Who is she?
1. Linia, Peter and Hook

I do not own Peter Pan and it's characters in any way. However, Linia is my created character and is copyrighted by me. This story is for personal enjoyment only.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Peter Pan dove down into the forest toward Hangman's Tree that calm night. It had been months since the Darlings went back to their home in London. He had stopped coming to their nursery because now that they were in the real world, they were forced to grow up. Sadly, Peter could not interfere with their future. One good thing came out of this; he would never have to rescue Wendy again. She was just too… girlish. Peter hated that. Nevertheless, John and Michael were gone as well, which left him to "baby-sit" the Lost Boys. On the outside, he was still the young boy who refused to go into adulthood, but inside… He was lonely and wanted someone his own age to talk with. Sure, the Lost Boys were his friends, but they didn't understand many things. However, he didn't let it bother him too much for Tinkerbell was his best friend. Even though she was a stubborn pixie, it kept him pleased. A memory of the bomb from Captain Hook made him wince, and he remembered Tinkerbell's heroic actions.   
  
Flashback:  
Peter sat in his chair, and watched the clock near six o'clock. "Twelve seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now."  
  
At the last possible moment, Tinkerbell fluttered in the lair. Peter grinned broadly and held the package up. "Hi, Tink. Look what Wendy left," he said and Tink began to grab the box away, "Hey, stop that! Stop it! What's the matter with you? Hook? A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
The alarm began to ring and the box shook violently. Tinkerbell knocked the present out of Peter's hands just as it exploded...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Peter did not see a figure floating in his path and the two collided. It was a bit of a shock because he and Tinkerbell were the only ones who could fly in Neverland. After a short recover, Peter discovered that this stranger was a girl dressed exactly like him. It was like looking into a mirror. "Who are you?" Peter asked, his hand moving toward his dagger.  
  
The girl rose to her feet and brushed the sand off her dark green shirt. She didn't seem to care that the flying boy was reaching for his weapon. "My name is Linia. You need not take out your knife."  
  
Peter paused and looked over Linia. She had an uncanny resemblance to him, and their builds were alike. Well, maybe the girl's was a bit different because of "special" details. Her hair was medium brown and strapped into a ponytail and her eyes were light brown. It was almost disturbing to look at her since her clothes were matching Peter's as well. It was if she was Peter's twin sister. He couldn't help his curiosity so he asked this mysterious girl, "Where did you come from and how come you look exactly like me?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Answer me!"  
  
Giggling, Linia leapt into the air and flew out of sight before Peter could respond to her actions. A confused expression came over Peter's face and he scratched the back of his head. There was something strange about Linia, like he already knew her. "I have to find out what is going on with her."  
  
Peter floated into the sky and with a burst of speed, took off after Linia. With ease, he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Stop and tell me who you are!"  
  
Turning to face him, Linia smiled slightly. "I did that already. But you didn't tell me who you are."  
  
A pale blush came over Peter's cheeks when Linia smiled at him and he couldn't speak for a moment. "Peter.... Peter Pan!"  
  
"So you're Peter Pan. Nice to meet you..." retorted the girl and she flew away from him towards Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
"Wai-- Nevermind... I'm sure I'll see her again." Peter sighed and went back on his way home.  
  
Flying down to her rock that was behind the waterfall, Linia looked for her mermaid friends in the water. Not one fish girl could be found, and it was dead silent. "That's not normal, even if it is evening."  
  
Linia looked around for her friends, thinking that they could have gone for a swim out in the ocean. Her soft eyes shifted to the ocean waves and she spotted a pirate ship drifting away. The ship was bigger than anything Linia had seen before. Practically everything on it was three times bigger than herself. It had come from the lagoon... Linia could feel it. "I ought to check it out."  
  
She had no time to rest and up she went back into the air, following the pirate ship as fast as she could. Once she had caught up with the ship, she floated low behind it, trying to see what was happening on the deck through a grate. It was a horrifying sight to see. Nearly all of the beautiful mermaids were tied to a pole, shoulder to shoulder with each other. Half were sobbing while the others screamed angrily at the tall, muscular men that stood in front of them. There was a certain man that caught Linia's eye... He was standing a few feet away from the riot while examining his silver hook, chuckling to himself. However, he didn't look as strong as the rest of the crew, but his smile was sickening and untrustworthy. The man was dressed in a red trenchcoat with a crimson hat upon his head. Ebony strands of hair fell down to his shoulderblades and his dark eyes were frightening. "He must be the captain." Linia whispered to herself.  
  
Approaching the merpeople, the captain gave a fake smile and spoke in a smooth voice. "Begging your pardon, me ladies. As soon as you tell me what I need to know, I will set you all free into the ocean. What happened to the great Peter Pan?"  
  
Rhapsody, a pale blue haired mermaid shouted at him. "We'll never tell you, Hook!"  
  
Captain Hook's eyes began to turn red and he growled. "You'll talk unless you prefer to become sushi!"  
  
The girls turned their noses in the air and said nothing. Hook could take their silence no longer and raised his thin sword into the air. "Then I'll make you talk!"  
  
"Hold it right there!" A voice called out, and a figure was standing at the lookout tower of the ship.  
  
Turning around, Captain Hook couldn't help but smile. "This is too good to be true! Peter Pan has come all by himself to fight!"  
  
Linia began to pull out her dagger when she heard what the captain had said. He thought that she was Peter! "Oh well. I'll just go along with it for a while."  
  
The ship crew began to panic because they feared Pan more than Hook himself. They positioned themselves in front of the mermaids so their enemy could not free the girls. Linia jumped down and flew at the captain. In an instant, their blades met and the sword fight began. Their skills were nearly equal, but it seemed that Hook had the upper hand. He had spent more years in sword fighting and began to overpower Linia. "You've gotten good, Pan!" Hook grunted, "But not as good as I!" and with these words, he kicked Linia in the stomach and hit the dagger out of her hands.  
  
With a small cry, Linia fell onto the wooden deck and found the sword blade pointed at her chest. Captain Hook was about to make the final move when he noticed something different about his challenger. "Wait a moment... You aren't Peter Pan!"  
  
The bystanders gasped as Hook announce that this fighter was indeed a girl. He could tell by the shape of her body. It was no way like a man's. Although he discovered that this fighter wasn't his true enemy, Hook kept the sword point at Linia's chest. "You must take me for a fool. Playing such a prank on the great Captain Hook. Well, now you die!"  
  
As Hook raised his sword in the air, Linia shut her eyes and prepared for the end of her short life. She heard the sound of two blades clash together and her eyes opened again, seeing Peter Pan standing in front of her. He was grinning at her. "I see you can handle yourself. Go and free the mermaids!"  
  
Hook swung at Peter and stared into the youth's eyes. "I see you have a new friend, Pan. Once I am through with you, the girl is next!"  
  
Linia got to her feet and ran to the mast, finding the pirate crew blocking her way. "Wonderful..." Linia muttered angrily.  
  
The pirates rushed at her and at the very last moment, Linia leapt over the line of men. By the time they knew what happened, they fell overboard and landed in the water with a large splash. Without wasting time, Linia sprinted to the mast and untied the mermaids. They immediately pulled themselves to the edge of the boat and dove into the ocean. Linia ran to the edge and watched them swim back to the lagoon. Rhapsody turned and waved to Linia, calling out in her sweet voice, "We'll see you back at the lagoon!"  
  
Nodding, Linia waved back to the water child and started to search for her dagger. Without warning, a blade struck her across the back and the pain overwhelmed her, causing her fall unconscious. 


	2. Drowning and Cat Fights

Chapter 2  
  
Awakening hours later, Linia still felt the sting pulsing in her back and she winced. It was best for her not to sit up so she turned her head and found herself in a warm lair. There was not one living being roaming around and she wondered why she was here. The lair was built underground, and had candles on the floor for light. The ceilings had built in hammocks, and many of them for that matter. Linia was lying on a soft bed made of straw on the far wall where there was little light. "Is anyone in here?" she questioned, her voice very weak.  
  
Peter stepped out from behind a bearskin curtain and walked next to Linia's bed, kneeling down. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, but barely," rather sluggishly, Linia turned on her side to face Peter. "What happened to me?"  
  
"That old codfish decided to take his rage on you. I knocked him off the ship before he could do any more harm to pretty girls." Smiling, Peter rested his chin on his hands.  
  
A deep blush ran over her face and Linia looked away from her rescuer. Peter laughed and stood up straight. "If you need anything, just ask me."  
  
Linia nodded slightly and closed her eyes while Peter blew out a candle to make it a bit more darker. He left her to rest and went above ground to think about what to do with her. Tinkerbell, the magical and headstrong pixie, was waiting for him outside. "Ting-a-ling!" she said in her sweet bell language.  
  
"Don't be jealous of her, Tink. I couldn't just leave her on the shoreline, untreated." Peter reasoned, leaning against the tree.  
  
"Ting-a-ling." retorted the pixie, angrily.  
  
Peter sighed, not listening to Tinkerbell's nagging because his mind was fully focused on Linia. A small, content smile came across his face and closed his eyes. "She's amazing... What a girl." he thought to himself.  
  
Early in the morning, Linia opened her eyes to find the dim room once more. Her back didn't feel as bad anymore so she forced herself off of the bed. She crept out of the lair and went up to the surface, finding a golden sun greeting her. The warmth lit up her face and she inhaled the crisp, fresh air. "Mornin'!" Peter said gleefully, who was hanging upside down from a branch.  
  
"Hullo... You're up already?"  
  
"I should ask the same for you. I figured a girl as frail as yourself should still be asleep." he grinned at Linia, jumping off the branch.  
  
"I am not frail! I am just as tough as you are," Linia sneered, "You don't know me well enough."  
  
Suddenly, a dark look came over Peter's face and he looked at her sternly. "Linia, promise that whenever we meet Hook, you'll stay out of the way and let me deal with it."  
  
Linia shook her head. "Never. He's crossed the line and it's my battle now. He is my enemy as he is yours."  
  
"You don't understand," Peter placed his strong hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Innocent people are murdered by him. You shouldn't be another one of his victems."  
  
Linia slightly moved away from him. "I understand perfectly. Now let go, because you are hurting me." she jerked away and began to back up.  
  
"Promise that you'll leave Hook to me!" Peter shouted, grabbing the girl's wrist.  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"Linia!"  
  
"No! I won't!"  
  
Pulling her arm away, Linia floated upward and escaped Peter's glare... or so she thought. Through the trees Linia went, shielding her face with her arms. She flew out and over the bay, the water shimmering with it's light blue color. Her eyes shifted forward and she found him in her path, eyes narrowed angrily. Shock spilled like ink onto her face when she saw how quickly he had gotten in front of her. "It can't be!"  
  
Linia slammed into him which caused her to loose her flight balance and she fell down, down, down into the deep water. Staggering slightly from the impact, Peter rubbed his arm and stared down at the waves. "She has to come up for air sometime... But it doesn't take long for someone to drown."  
  
It had only lasted five seconds before he found himself diving into the icy water in search of his newfound friend. His eyes strained to see what was in front of him, for he only saw blurred objects. "Look for something bright green." he continued to tell himself in his mind.  
  
Linia was floating a few feet under the water, her body bent back ever so slightly. Her skin was white as alabaster She had her eyes closed, and was loosing oxygen rather quickly. The water was so cold, and she couldn't make herself move an inch. If she could feel hot tears, she knew she could have been crying. Though, if she wasn't, Linia wanted to sob. Drowning was her worst fear, thus making her never wanting to learn how to swim. "Someone..." her mind whispered.  
  
Then, there was a small bit of warmth and she felt arms wrap around her waist, helping her rise up. Air rushed up against her wet face and she could feel the sun's rays on her eyelids. Still, her body could not move and oxygen could not enter her lungs. Someone was dragging her onto the sand gently but quickly. After a moment of lying still, she began to cough violently and water spilled out of her mouth. A dark shadow was hovered over her, speaking in a soft tone. "Are you all right? Please say something to show that you're still alive."  
  
"Thank you..." was her only response.  
  
Only towards the sunset had Linia gained back her strength from the near death experience. Peter had pulled Linia out of the water just as she was about to pass out and breathe in the salt water. They sat in the lair for a long time, not saying a word to each other. Apparently, the two were still angry about the "promise" conflict. Slowly, Peter cleared his throat and broke the silence. "I've wondered about this since I met you... How did you get to Neverland?"  
  
"I didn't get here... In fact, I was born and raised in Neverland. Somehow, I survived with ease." She spoke in a near silent tone.  
  
"How can that be? You must have been an infant!" Peter cried, jumping to his feet.  
  
Linia pondered his words. "Most people never remember their childhood.   
  
However, I do believe the redskins took care of me until I was old enough to live on my own."  
  
"That explains a bit," Peter sat back down, "But how can you fly without the need of pixie dust?"  
  
"Everything is a blurr to me. Somehow, I feel that I shall never find out the truth of myself," she paused when she saw the boy frown sadly, "Of course, I don't let that bother me one bit… I'm perfectly happy with this life!"  
  
Nothing could be heard between them except the heavy breathing of anxiety. Linia looked down at her scratched, stinging hands to see them fidgeting ever so slightly. They were soon warmed by Peter's soft skin against hers and she trembled at his gentle touch. Tears fell from her brown eyes and Linia leaned forward toward him, their lips about to lock lightly.   
  
"We're back from our hunting, Peter!" A high voice squeaked and young boys dressed in animal suits came rampaging into the lair.  
  
Instantaneously, the two parted and looked always, both blushing furiously. Strutting towards Peter, a teenager with messy light brown hair gave a slight glare to Linia, as if she were protecting the captain of the Lost Boys. Linia only looked away and rolled her eyes at her rival.  
  
"Peter! We nearly caught an indian but he escaped us!" Tootles shouted.  
  
Rising to his feet, Peter grinned at them. "Good try, boys. You'll get them next--"  
  
"Who is that?" the only other girl pointed at Linia.   
  
"Her?" Peter turned around, "Oh, that's Linia! Don't worry, Kaladra, she is one of us now."  
  
Kaladra was the jealous girl that had been "protecting" Peter. She didn't like to have competition for Peter's attention, but it looked like this near twin of her love would be it.  
  
Moments later, Tinkerbell flew in through one of the tree trunks and fluttered onto a toadstool that was used as a table. "Ting-a-ling!"  
  
Peter nodded to the pixie. "Yes, she's very well now."  
  
"If you mean Linia... Then she doesn't need to stay here anymore. We already have enough people to look after and we don't need another." Kaladra said, leaning against the dirt wall.  
  
"Don't worry you're little head off. I wasn't planning on staying." Linia snapped and walked up the wooden stairs that led to the outside world.  
  
Recovering from the shock between the three girls, Peter started to follow after Linia but was stopped when everyone stepped in his path and asked him dozens of questions at the same time. He groaned and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. "Be quiet, all of you! I don't know much about her either…"  
  
Tinkerbell stomped her foot and boiled with anger. Kaladra wasn't the only one in competition for Peter Pan's attention. 


	3. Let's Make A Deal

Higher and higher rose the golden sun that morning and Linia awoke with a jerk suddenly. Sitting up from her bed on a flat rock, she looked down into the lagoon. There were the beautiful mermaids swimming and playing together like every day. Groggily standing up, Linia floated down onto the shore and dipped her hands into the water and scooped up a small puddle. She splashed it on her face and shivered from the sudden rush of cold and wiped it out of her eyes. The mermaids giggled and shrieked as they darted through the lagoon's waters with ease. Linia smiled softly and stood up, placing her hands upon her hips and deciding what to do. A shadow loomed behind her and she turned around slowly. There wasn't time to catch a glimpse of who threw the sack over her, but Linia let out a loud "Hey!" before being muffled.   
  
It was the sensitive, yet fierce pirate, Smee. He chuckled softly to himself and proudly slung the sack over his shoulder, heading toward the ship of Captain Hook. Linia grunted, kicked and punched but there was no way for her to escape. Smee felt a hard jab in his back and growled, "Hold still, m'lady! Captn' just wants a word with you."  
  
"I can doubt it's just a word." Linia thought to herself and stopped struggling.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaladra had been watching from the other side of the lagoon. Though she wasn't too fond of Linia, she had to do something about her abduction.   
  
  
The sack opened suddenly and Linia had to close her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Two muscular buccaneers picked her up by the arms with ease and dropped her down in front of Captain Hook. His smile was sickly sweet and Linia carefully stood up, being ever watchful of him. Hook supposed that it was up to him to break the silence. "My dear… oh… What was your name?"  
  
"Linia."  
  
"Yes! Of course! Linia... I want to apologize for my actions the night before. I was not myself at all…" Hook lied, hoping to convince the young girl.  
  
A sly smile grew over her face and Linia shrugged her shoulders, speaking in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure you didn't mean to attempt to kill me and slash me across the back. Oh no, that was all because you weren't feeling like yourself."  
  
The captain struggled to keep his temper calm. "It's really a poor illness that I have," He pretended to sob.  
  
Linia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, then giving him a glare. "You're a horrible liar. What do you want?"  
  
Heaving a sigh because he knew Linia wasn't easily fooled. "I need to get rid of Peter Pan."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He's made my life miserable! Broken the hearts of many people! I'd hate to see a beauty such as yourself be put into a world of sadness." He grabbed her chin lightly.  
  
Linia pulled her head back. "Broken hearts? Name one."  
  
"His dear friend, Tinkerbell. And there was another girl... Her name was Wendy." Hook replied smugly.   
  
Linia fell silent for a moment, then looked up at Hook again. "What do you need me for?"  
  
"You're the only person that's able to get close to Peter."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
Hook chortled and pointed to Skull Rock. "In three days... I want you to take Peter to Skull Rock. There, we will be waiting for you. We shall capture Peter, and Neverland will never have problems again."  
  
"I'll think about it." Linia said.  
  
Hook smirked and patted Linia on the head. "Good girl. Now go run along."  
  
Her eyes focused to the sky and Linia flew into the air, and out of sight.  
  
Patting his sword, Hook chuckled. "It's a wonderful plan!"  
  
"Tell us!" The crew shouted in unison.  
  
"Linia has no idea what she has gotten herself into. A woman's heart is easily tricked and now… The end of Peter Pan is approaching!" Hook laughed.  
  
"But Capt'n... How will you do it?" Smee asked quietly.  
  
"How?" Hook smirked. "It's simple. When elf girl brings Peter to Skull Rock, we'll capture him and kill Linia on the spot. If she were to find out she had been fooled; she'd come after Peter. We cannot allow her to do this!"  
  
The pirates cheered and Hook nodded his head. "Quickly! We have to plan!"  
  
Linia dropped into the small clearing that surrounded Hangman's Tree and bit her lower lip. It would take a great deal of thinking what to do. Whether to take Peter to Skull Rock in three days or not was not decided yet. The sound of rustling leaves came from behind and Kaladra leapt out. "Linia! Are you all right? What happened to you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Captain Hook just wanted to talk to me." Linia replied, halfway misrepresenting.  
  
"About what?" Kaladra's eyes looked worried.  
  
Linia thought for a moment. She didn't have a good idea on what to say. "Er... I escaped before I was on the ship."  
  
"Then how did you know that he wanted to talk to you?"  
  
"Smee told me that while taking me to the ship." Linia sighed at the quick recovery.  
  
Kaladra seemed to believe her and nodded. "Well, that's a good thing. I bet he wanted to kill you without Peter protecting you."  
  
"What do you know about him?" Linia asked.  
  
Kaladra laughed lightly. "Lots of things! Some are good and some are bad. For example: Peter is a hero and always saves a person in peril, but his ego can blind him and he'll hurt other's feelings. It's half-and-half. At least… That's what I say."  
  
This nearly smacked Linia in the face like a brick. She hadn't really expected that Peter was rude or hurtful. Maybe Hook had been right all along. If she were to let him live, he would probably hurt her or even Kaladra. "Say Kaladra?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we be considered... friends?"   
  
For a moment, Kaladra had been silent. "I don't see why not. It gets lonely being the only girl in Neverland. Sorry if I made a bad impression on you last night…"  
  
"It doesn't bother me. I was just... feeling ill. Nothing big." Linia said, kicking the soil out of the Earth.  
  
Kaladra smiled thoughtfully. "When I saw you getting kidnapped, I felt like I had to help you. That's why I was running here so I could tell Peter and he could save you."  
  
Linia's voice sounded cold suddenly. "I don't need his help."  
  
"No need to get angry, Linia. You seem to handle yourself better than most people in Neverland. I'm just surprised you've survived out here for so long without ever needing the help of Peter." Kaladra said, oddly being a chatterbox today.  
  
"Er... Just lucky I guess." Linia shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hey-hey! There you two are!" Peter said, gliding down in front of Kaladra and Linia.  
  
Slowly, a flush went over Linia's face but Peter was oblivious to it. "I see you two are finally getting along!"  
  
"Finally? Peter, it's only been a day." Kaladra said in a smart mouth type of way.  
  
Peter laughed which soon was joined Kaladra. Linia, however, searched for her words. "I really can't stay here. I need to… Just don't follow me, alright?" And without waiting for an answer, Linia took wing and flew out towards the ocean.  
  
Peter tilted his head to the side. "What's eatin' her?"  
  
"She was nearly taken back to Captain Hook, but escaped at the last minute." Informed Kaladra.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
  
Linia felt the ocean breeze sweep over her and she smiled softly, loving the feeling of the cool wind sliding over her body. The experience seemed familiar, but the memory was too far away for her to grasp. Her brown strands of hair danced on the back of her neck and it tickled her. A quick giggle escaped her as she drifted down onto the pirate ship. The men were hard at work, but that wasn't the point of interest for Linia. Sauntering down the steps to the desk, Captain Hook put on his frightening smile. "My dear girl! Back so soon?"  
  
This ship was still untrustworthy in Linia's mind, so she stayed on the guardrail to keep from being attacked easily. "Yes… I'll take Peter to Skull Rock in the three days you have given me."  
  
"Excellent, Linia! We'll get everything ready. All you have to worry about is how to get Peter to go there." Hook said in a smooth voice.  
  
"Don't you worry. I'll get him to go."  
  
Hook raised a finger. "Oh and... Avoid Peter's men for these three days."  
  
Nodding, Linia backflipped off of the rail and let the wind blow her back towards the island. Hook turned to his men and admired his metal claw, "We'll have to deal with the Lost Boys afterwards. They are sure to suspect us after Peter's disappearance." 


	4. Love and Hate

Standing on a small cliff that hung over the ocean, Linia let the familiar feeling of the ocean breeze sweep over her again. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the air, smiling slowly. The plan to hand Peter over to Captain Hook still seemed unclear to her. In fact, she believed that she had made the wrong choice. Without warning, an image of a small family flashed through her mind and she heard a short clip of people laughing but it all faded within the second. Eyes opening quickly, Linia gasped and looked around. She was standing still, alone. "What was that?"  
  
Peter flew down behind his "mirror image" and nearly shouted at her. "Linia! Where have you been? What happened between you and Hook?!"  
  
Turning around slowly, Linia sighed. "Nothing..."  
  
His worries about Hook vanished and Peter moved up next to Linia. "What's the matter?  
  
"I want to know who I am, Peter. Whether or not I really belong here."  
  
"Of course you do! You've been living here, haven't you?" Peter placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Linia looked away, tears streaming down her face like a river. "Now I'm not so sure."  
  
"You... You're crying." Peter touched her face gently.  
  
Her brown eyes looked into Peter's and she continued to cry silently. Peter pulled her closer to him and slowly kissed her. Linia was a little surprised but let him. She had to admit, the feelings of suffering and confusion melted away and was replaced with a warm feeling that was rushing through her whole body. Absentmindedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Her mind was buzzing now… Linia knew that she had fallen in love with him, and Peter had fallen in love with her.  
  
"...Peter?"  
  
The two broke away immediately and turned their heads to where the voice came from. Kaladra was standing in the shadows, looking dumfounded at them. "Peter…" she choked, "How could you?!"  
  
"Kaladra, please forgive me! You don't understand!" Peter begged.  
  
"I understand perfectly. You barely know her and kiss her, when you've known me for years and never showed me affection." Kaladra clenched her fists. "After everything we had…"  
  
Linia moved out of Peter's embrace. "He was just trying to comfort me."  
  
"I knew you were trouble from the moment I saw you!" Kaladra swiveled on her heel and ran into the forest.  
  
Peter gave Linia a small frown and flew after Kaladra. An angry look formed over Linia's face. She hadn't fully believed Hook before but now she knew he was telling the truth. He had hurt Kaladra emotionally. Not only that, but he caused a conflict between Kaladra and herself. "Three days is plenty of time." She muttered bitterly.  
  
Quick as lightning, Peter had caught up with Kaladra and stopped her from getting away from him. "Please, will you just listen to me?"  
  
"Why should I?!" Kaladra screamed, almost ready to hit him.  
  
Peter sighed. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Its called love and its what I feel for you."  
  
"Kaladra..."  
  
She moved away from Peter. "You obviously don't care about how I feel."  
  
"You're right... Because you never told me."  
  
Kaladra stopped and looked up at him. He was right... "Is it too late to tell you?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "I'm new to this love thing."  
  
"I love you."  
  
There was a sudden silence, and Peter didn't know why he had a pain in his stomach. But Kaladra looked so beautiful standing in the clearing, the moon's milky light spilling over her. He didn't know why but he had an urge to kiss Kaladra as well. Peter got closer to her and and their lips locked. Kaladra felt better now that she had told him her feelings, and she also got something good out of it. To her, it felt like Peter loved her back, she truly believed he could love no one else now. Finally, her dreams had come true and she no longer had to have pain inside of her. "I forgive you now, Peter."  
  
Peter smiled. "That's good." He had forgotten all about Linia.  
  
But Kaladra hadn't... She still wanted her to disappear.  
  
  
  
Hook sat in his throne-like chair and smoked his cigar, watching his men sharpen their swords and practice fighting techniques with each other. He looked to Mr. Smee and clasped his hands together. "I must be the greatest pirate there is..."  
  
"You are, sir!" Smee said weakly.  
  
"I know." He grinned evilly. "But how do I get rid of Pan and his little girlfriend?"  
  
Smee shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Walking the plank... Ah, but they can fly. Slitting the throat? It's a possibility..." Suddenly, Hook jumped to his feet. "I've got it! I'll feed Pan to the crocodile as he fed my hand to the blasted reptile. And I'll drown Linia!"  
  
"It s-s-sounds sinister, s-s-sir." Smee stuttered.   
  
Hook began pacing back and forth. "But if that elf girl doesn't keep her word, I'll make her death so much worse."  
  
"Oh, Captn'! You're so diabolical!" Smee clapped cheerily.  
  
Turning to his assistant, he nodded arrogantly. "I'll be sure to make this plan work..."  
  
Smee looked out at the crew. "What will they be used for in this?"  
  
"Naturally, the Lost Boys are going to wonder the whereabouts of Pan and come looking for him. We're the prime suspects. To have my men prepared for them is important since we lost so easily last time. Oh! How embarrassing that battle was!" Hook pointed the metal claw towards the sky, "I shall make them all pay for what has been done!"  
  
"Does this all have to end in violence, blood and pain sir? Surely we could find a different way in solving our problems. After all... We could always use new crew members." Smee said, cowering that he let his mouth run.  
  
His face reddened with anger and Hook glared at Mr. Smee. "Have you forgotten everything that we went through? We tried to make those Lost Boys part of my crew but that little wench Wendy... Say, wait a minute! I think you are onto something, Smee."  
  
"I-I am?" Smee fiddled with his fingers.  
  
Hook walked down the steps to the desk and looked at the pirates who had silenced as he approached. For a minute, he just walked around the burly men, admiring their shiny swords. "My men! In three days, we have our victory!"  
  
The crew cheered wildly.  
  
"Save your weapons for the Lost Boys... If they choose not to join me, you may kill them any way you choose. But leave Peter and Linia to me." Hook cleared his throat. "They have caused abashment, those Lost Boys. And now, we have our revenge!"  
  
Again, the crew cheered and went back to their beloved weapons.  
  
Hook looked to the island of Neverland and smirked. "Soon, Neverland will cower when they hear the name Captain James Hook!" 


	5. Twisted Minds

Kaladra flew down to the Mermaid Lagoon and searched for Linia that very next morning. She felt guilty for what she had said last night and wanted to keep her friendship but for some reason, Linia was no where to be found. Of course, Kaladra also didn't know where Linia dwelled, so that was also a problem. No one, not even the mermaids, knew where the twin of Peter hid during the night. After nearly an hour of searching, Kaladra reluctantly gave up and soared over the treetops back to her home. After making sure that she was gone, Linia appeared out of her rock cave and rolled her eyes. No particular reason… She was just feeling hatred growing inside of her. Not only that, but the old codfish told her to stay away from the Lost Boys from now on. Tomorrow would be the day that she would take Peter to Skull Rock and let Captain Hook do away with him. It felt wrong... It was wrong but Linia had been led to believe that Peter was just going to continue hurting people unless he was stopped. She'd do it herself but she had no plan unlike Hook. Leaning back on the rock wall, Linia wondered how she'd get Peter to go to Skull Rock. Suddenly, it smacked her in the face like a baseball. "Kaladra! The perfect bait!"  
  
Now, Linia hadn't become evil and heartless. No, she was far from it. It's only that James Hook had corrupted her mind and caused her to believe his lies. This story is far from over.  
  
Linia found the pirate ship in no time at all. The gruff men seemed to completely ignore her now since they were busy plotting the deaths of the Lost Boys. Letting out a sigh of relief, Linia crowed. "Hook! Where are you?"  
  
Mr. Smee was the first to appear, waddling his way up to the floating girl. He had a pleased smile upon his face as he always did. "Good morning, m'lady. The Captn' will be out short-"  
  
Hook burst out of his cabin, dressed in his finest clothes as usual. Instead of his curved silver forked end, it was gold with a dazzling ring upon it. "It's a pleasure to see you Lila."  
  
"Linia."  
  
"Er... Whatever. What bring you here this early in the morning?" Hook said gingerly.  
  
"You say it as if it's bizarre when you brought me here about the same time yesterday." Snapped Linia.  
  
"You're trying my patience, dear."  
  
She would have continued arguing with the codfish but Linia had more important things to discuss. "Have you heard of the Lost Girl, Kaladra?"  
  
"Heard of her? That little imp has spoiled every plan I've ever made!" Hook snarled, stabbing his hook against the wood mast.  
  
Linia smirked. This plan was just too perfect. "She needs to be the bait. Capture her and bring her to Skull Rock. Peter will come to her rescue and you can get them both at once."  
  
Hook almost laughed with joy but kept his cool. His three mortal enemies dying all on the same day was just too good to be true. "But how do we capture Kaladra?"  
  
"Easy. I'll bring her out to the cove to do some 'exploring'. Meet us there when the moon is directly overhead and capture her. It's perfect." Linia explained, making hand motions on what to do.  
  
Smiling, Hook held out his golden claw. "Spill your blood and you have yourself a deal."  
  
Hesitantly, Linia reached her hand out and faced her palm up. The hook lashed out and went down her hand, leaving a small cut. "Deal. Now go find the Lost Girl." Hook laughed darkly.  
  
Gradually, the elf girl floated away from the ship, clutching her wounded hand. She wanted to call the whole thing off now. If Hook would spill his own ally's blood, wouldn't he kill off Kaladra and Peter. But it was too late now. If she went back on her promise, Hook could kill her as well. Although Linia was worried about Peter and Kaladra's life, she had no idea that her own was in danger as well. Linia shuddered with fear of what she had gotten herself into, and flew to Hangman's Tree.  
  
  
Kaladra was sitting in the tree, taking a nap. There was a peaceful look upon her face as she slept which made Linia's stomach lurch. Floating up next to the "Sleeping Beauty", Linia lightly smacked her awake. Kaladra sat up and was face to face with her friend. "I thought something had happened to you!"  
  
"You obviously weren't too worried." Linia said lowly.  
  
Kaladra sat in the tree Indian style and smiled happily. "Well, you can't blame me. I was up late last night."  
  
Focusing her full attention to Kaladra, Linia spoke.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
A bigger smile came over her face and Kaladra clapped once. "Just talking with Peter." She wasn't about to say that she enjoyed a long kiss with the boy.  
  
  
"Oh, is that all?"  
  
A small giggled escaped Kaladra. "Yes. That's it."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Linia sat on the tree branch beside Kaladra. "I found a place on the cove where there's a bunch of sea shells that are like the colors of the rainbow. But they only seem that way when it's night time."  
  
Kaladra's eyes grew wide with interest. "Really? I want to see!"  
  
"I could take you tonight."  
  
"Really?! That would be wonderful!" Kaladra grabbed both of Linia's hands.  
  
Linia let out a small cry of pain from her hand wound and pulled back. Looking down at her own hands, Kaladra noticed her left hand had blood on it. "Hey… What happened to your hand?"  
  
"I cut it on a rock at the lagoon. My hand slipped and I injured it real good." Linia placed her pained hand behind her back and crossed her index and middle finger together.  
  
Kaladra frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the cove tonight."  
  
"NO! I mean... The colors only work on this day."  
  
"Alright then... I'll see you when it's dark then." Kaladra said and Linia nodded. 


	6. Becoming Friends

Authors Note: Hey hey hey! I know that I haven't wrote in here for a while and I'm having a slight writers block. It's a miracle I actually got a small idea to finish half of this chapter. Just for the heck of it, I'll post what I have. If you have an idea for me, please review. Later days!  
  
The plan seemed to be set all too well and Linia began to have second thoughts. Lying to Kaladra made her feel oddly uncomfortable and again, she wondered if this was the right thing to do. But as always, Linia forced the bitter guilt out of her mind and remembered that if she didn't go through with it, Captain Hook would do something terrible about it. Not just to her, but perhaps all her friends.  
  
As the stars began to form in the violet sky, the moon took shape in it's quarter state. Moonlight spread across the island, almost as if it were the sun itself. However, the soft glow left Neverland in a serene world that night.  
  
Linia waited by the cove near Skull Rock, her dark brown eyes focused up at the empty space that left her breathless. The world seemed so small compared to space. She had never stopped to think about it before. A soft breeze from the ocean swept up, splashing against her tanned face. She inhaled deeply, her lips forming into a small smile. It was almost if time had stopped for that moment, for the waves had stopped splashing and there was silence.  
  
For a long while, the girl waited patiently without a care in the world. Kaladra approached from the safety of the trees, striding across the soft sand. Her bright eyes were full of excitement when she saw Linia standing at the shore.  
  
"Hey Linia!"  
  
Startled, Linia looked over to the Lost Girl and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. Don't be so loud. Follow me."  
  
Nodding, Kaladra walked a few paces behind Linia as they came upon Skull Rock. The two entered in silence, moving cautiously from rock to rock. Water has made the boulders extremely slick and hard to climb on. At one point, Kaladra nearly slipped and fell into the water, but luckily, Linia caught her hand at the last possible second, pulling her to safety.  
  
"Thanks." Kaladra said softly, "You know, I used to think you were just someone trying to take Peter from me. I was jealous of you. Mostly because you could outdo me at many things."  
  
Linia shut her eyes tightly, clenching her wounded hand. "I caught you from falling. No need to get so emotional about it."  
  
When the elf girl said this to Kaladra, she frowned and looked down. "Sorry. It's just that I thought you hated me."  
  
".That's not completely true."  
  
Kaladra tilted her head in curiosity, "Really? Then. What's wrong? Why do you act so cold and distant? I mean. you'd make a great Lost Boy! Er. Lost Girl."  
  
"Maybe." Linia replied half-heartedly. "I'm happy, though. I like the way things are right now."  
  
"Are you kidding me, Linia? Ever since you and Peter met, there's been nothing but trouble in Neverland!"  
  
"And your point is.?"  
  
Kaladra sighed in slight frusteration. "My point is that we'd sure have a lot more fun playing around with Hook if you joined up with us. You might not even get in as much trouble. After all, its all for one and one for all. You'd be around friends."  
  
Linia frowned but replaced it with a small smile. Perhaps Kaladra was right. Being with the Lost Boys, Kaladra and Peter might make her life more eventful and brighter. Besides, she seemed to happier when around them. even Kaladra.  
  
"You know what, Kaladra?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not as bad as I thought you were."  
  
Kaladra smiled at Linia, who returned it quickly. The two girls continued climbing deeper into the cave. What the Lost Girl did not know was that there were deadly pirates waiting on the other side for her. and Linia had called them there on her own. 


End file.
